Endless Possibilities: Season 2
by Thombo64
Summary: The Possibilities Are Never Ending, and it's back for a Second season. Join Sonic and Friends and they go on about their working life and other events along the way. Filled with Music, Love, Eggmen and Chilli Dogs
1. Hedgehog Return

Endless Possibilities Season 2: Episode 1: Red's Back

 **PRE-SERIES NOTES: Highly Recommend you read the entirety of Season 1 of Endless Possibilities if you haven't already so you can fully understand how I portray the characters within this universe.**

The City of Station Square is in Ruins, left with fires still burning, keeping many homeless warm and alive in the remains of the once High-End Metropolitan city, only a few buildings had survived the attacks that happened months ago, but one of the many fallen was the National Headquarters for the Guardian Units of Nations, causing national crisis within the US Government for the months that the organisation was down.

Now standing in place is masses upon masses of rubble that was once part of the magnificent buildings that the city showed within its skyline. With the central sector of the city blocked off with millions in damage, some houses had remained intact still able to house the people that lived inside. One of which is 91 Green Hill Lane, Home to the International Hero Sonic the Hedgehog, along with his siblings Manic and Sonia.

Sonic the Hedgehog, still able to continue his job after the terror attacks that destroyed the city, with his job being centred outside the city, however for his siblings, both now stand un-employed with their workplaces being within the centre of the city which now doesn't exist. Leaving to a very board and frustrated Manic and Sonia, the only time they could get out the house and earn money is Underground Gigs, which they luckily have tonight.

One of the largest tragedy's that the attacks threw up was the loss of the hero Code Red, whist saving his Girlfriend and Chao from a crushing death of the Robots that did the damage controlled by the criminally insane rich mink that is bartleby, Red was struck by an unfortunate ray of light witch combined with his super-state that he was in at the time, created a space abnormally which forced the hero into a new dimension, a national funeral was held in his honour without fully understanding the fate that the hedgehog endured, at least that is what everyone knows.

[Master Emerald Shrine, The Previous Night]

The place was dark for one brief moment, then a bright green light shined its way through the house and through the windows showing the master emerald is in use, this woke Knuckles up seeing the bright light of the emerald blind him as he rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed to see what it was doing.

A door separates Knuckles' custom built house from the emerald which provides the power for it, so the echidna's first reaction is to open the door so he can see the emerald working and calm it down, so he opens the door and the emerald emits golden particles which eventually build a golden silhouette of Code Red before a puff of smoke covers the hedgehog. The smoke clears and a tired Knuckles can now see why the master emerald was acting up

"Red, is that you?" Knuckles asked not being sure if red had finally returned

"I'm Back baby" Red claimed as he finally got sight of the confused and tired echidna looking at him

"Red, your alive" Knuckles was relieved to see Red once again after watching him leave while saving Amy

"How long have I been gone for" Red asked the echidna wondering how much time had passed since his disappearance

"It's been nearly two months. Everyone thinks you're dead, Amy is heavily depressed, GUN's in Chaos and Even Eggman sent his feelings about you going, and hasn't attacked since" Knuckles informs Red over what has happened since he left

[Today]

After a brief exploration out to save Amy once again from future dates after Red's Disappearance, the three sat inside the house having a small reunion between themselves before they make a large public announcement that world hero Code Red has now returned and is alive and well. Sat on the large sofa inside the house, Red and Amy were snuggling on the main body of the sofa while Knuckles was sat on a stool beside the couple while the TV was on and Red was able to catch up with what the world has endured while he was in another dimension.

"The Damage is that bad, that would mean Shadow is completely out of a job, not to mention GUN is completely crumpled" the hedgehog said as he witnessed the events that took place that night.

"Almost everyone is out of a job, the only guys that can work now are the Freedom Fighters" Knuckles informed the hedgehog, "and Sonic doesn't half rub it in"

"It's good your back Red, We Missed You, and I think Amy can say a lot more" Knuckles added

"It was horrible, Sonic was just about to change back to normal when you left, so his quick reaction saved me and Chaz, and I can only thank Knuckles and Manic from that moment" Amy told the hedgehog she snuggled up to, "They kept an eye on me"

"Well I'm glad that your safe Amy, who was that guy I saved you from?" Red asked

"James, I was trying to help cure my everlasting depression thinking you were dead by trying to date others, and I found him one day and we went for a walk on the beach, not knowing that he was an idiot and my real love showed up in the nick of time" Amy told him

"and that's just the start of what's changed, as you mentioned Shadow is completely out of a job and grumpy as ever, Rouge is still waving the GUN flag in Mobotropolis, I broke up with Sally and Cheese Died" Knuckles announced to Red

"What, Cheese Died?"

"It was tragic for Cream, a Chao comes to the end of a life within 5 years, with enough care they can reincarnate and live another 5 years, but can only do that twice before the inevitable death, and cheese sadly passed away at the age of 15" Amy explained the reasoning of the Chaos Death

"just had an idea" Knuckles suddenly sprouted out, "since you left, Sonic has been shoving his ego much more into our faces being the most powerful hero, and he has a concert tonight…"

"So if we get Red to show himself at the gig, that will show Sonic that he isn't the only hero around now" Amy cut in

"I Like what you two are thinking", they all agreed

[4 hours later, Emerald Park]

Emerald Park sits just in the suburbs of Station Square, only a small park with a makeshift stage allowing the Underground to perform for an audience, only showing its fame after Central Park was covered in rubble, the time is now closing up to 7PM, and the band are ready.

Knuckles, Amy and Red were hiding in a nearby hedge with sights of the stage through various twigs standing in front of their eyes, the plan was simple; 1: Wait for Sonic to start singing, 2: Release Red backstage to grab a microphone, 3: will the entrance to the stage from the back with fog and 4: Wait Knuckles and Amy join crowd as Red sings along with the Underground.

All that was needed was for the concert to start.

Fog covered the stage and flooded into the park, bright lights blinded everyone for brief second as the band entered the stage from backstage and took their place for the first song, the usual line-up was present, Manic taking his iconic patented drumsticks and tested his drums out with a small bash on each to test the sound, Sonia took her place at the keyboard, and Sonic as usual took the mic with his iconic heavily-branded Twin-Neck electric guitar with a wire going from the back of the guitar into a large amp located at the back of the stage.

"Let's Do It to It!" Sonic opens the concert with the same quote as he always has before the band start the music thus starting the concert, the fan cheering at the top of their lungs

 **Sonic: Can you feel life**

 **Moving through your mind?**

 **Ooooooooh,**

 **Looks like it came back for more**

 **Yeah...**

 **Can you feel time**

 **Slippin' down your spine?**

 **Ooooooooh,**

 **You try and try to ignore**

 **Yeah,**

 **Sonic/Manic: But you can hardly swallow**

 **Your fears and pain**

 **Sonic/Sonia: When you can't help but follow**

 **It puts you right back where you came**

 **Sonia/Manic: Live and learn!**

 **Sonic: Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Sonic: From the works of yesterday**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Sonic: If you beg or if you borrow**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Sonic: You may never find your way**

During this time, Red now knowing the song being played at the general rhythm that the band sing, Red rushes from the hedge and using his speed ability to rush straight into the backstage door, activated the fog machine, grabbed the spare microphone and one of Sonic's spare guitars and prepared himself for entry, Knuckles and Amy also left the hedge to join in the crowd

 **WHAAAAAOOOHHH, oh, oh, yeah.**

Fog unsuspectedly, not to Red, Amy or Knuckles, again covered the stage causing everyone to expect a guest singer to emerge, confusing the Underground who continued to play, a faint silhouette of Red was shown in the fog ready to take the next verse

 **Red: Can you feel life**

 **Tangle you up inside?**

 **Yeah,**

 **Now you're face down on the floor!**

 **Oh,**

The Fog had lifted and everyone could now see the hedgehog that everyone through was dead singing into the microphone causing a large cheer from the crowd for the reappearance of Red, to show the hype, Red put his fist in the air as he walked closer to the stage edge and towards Sonic

 **But you can't save your sorrow**

 **You've paid in trade**

 **When you can't help but follow!**

 **It puts you right back where you came**

Red again proved himself to be himself by shouting out "I'm Back Station Square", further proving that Red is indeed himself with a pitch perfect rendition of his iconic British Accent and dialect

 **Sonia/Manic: Live and learn!**

 **Red: Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Red: From the works of yesterday**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Red: If you beg or if you borrow**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Red: You may never find your way**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa, OH YEAH!**

 **[Guitar solo]**

 **"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" is sung in the midst of the solo**

 **Sonic Underground: There's a face searchin' far, so far and wide.**

 **There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find.**

 **Hold on to what if!**

 **(Red: Hold on to what if!)**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Sonic: Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Red: From the works of yesterday**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Sonic: If you beg or if you borrow**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Red: You may never find your way**

 **Sonic Underground: Live and learn!**

 **Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

 **Live and learn!**

 **From the works of yesterday**

 **Live and learn!**

 **If you beg or if you borrow**

 **Live and learn!**

 **You may never find your way!**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **Live and learn!**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **(All "Live and Learn" segments are sung by Sonia and Manic)**

The crowd let out a huge cheer at the end of the song, with the song ending this gives everyone to finally get a change to chat with the hedgehog who has returned from suspected death. First of which was Sonic himself, "Well we came into this concert hoping to surprise and entertain, and we definitely have the surprise here, I think all we can say is Welcome Back Red" as soon as Sonic said that the crowd let out a huge cheer once again for the now confirmed return of a hero.

"Well I don't want to stop the music now I was enjoying that, get the mic Sonic, let's light this bird" Red announced wanting to continue singing with the Underground

"Let's Do It to it!" Sonic gave his reply

THE END

Code Red has now returned to Station Square (what remains of it). Next Time on Endless Possibilities: Aleena finally does something for her children.

 **Authors Notes: And that is the start of the Second Season of Endless Possibilities, much more to come, let me know if you have an idea for an episode and I will try and write it into the season.**


	2. The Move to Mobotropolis

The City of Mobotropolis dates back thousands of years stuck in royal tradition, the ruler of Mobius would holiday for months on an island completely away from any internet connection, the current ruler, Aleena Hedgehog, has been the first ruler in the whole generation of rulers that has seen that this tradition needs to change, but can't change it when on holiday on this island.

Today marked the day she finally returned back to her castle in the ancient city and back as the Queen of Mobius, almost all royal traditions have been against Aleena in her time as queen, which included her having to follow a myth and rehouse her 3 children until they got together and came back without their mother helping them in life.

But all wasn't good when Aleena returned, as the city gave did the royal tradition and parade the queen through the city to her castle, 25 miles away was nothing glorious, where her children have built their life as normal citizens, that being the ruins of Station Square.

"My Queen, we welcome you back from your island vacation to your humble palace" the town crier yelled out as the queen was carried through the city back towards her palace overlooking the area, and once could see faint lights of the nightlife skyline of station square, where Aleena knew her children lay to rest. "The City has seen an overall loss in population, many elderly mobian's tragically passing away and the younger generations of mobian's heading to metropolitan city's such as San Fierro and Laz Ventura's, who that still remain welcome you back to Mobotropolis, Queen Aleena"

This activity has been going on in Mobotropolis for many years now and Aleena has not cared about it for the years she has been queen, seeing younger people not wanting to be part of an old fashioned city and moving to a newer world. Only until now that she got news about the city 25 miles away which made her worry. "While you were away, The High-end Metropolitan City of Station Square was attacked with an unknown number of casualties, including the local Hero of the city being part of unfortunate" the town crier announced to the queen, knowing her children had grouped up and were living in the city, making an image for themselves as the heroes of Station Square, worrying that the unfortunate may be one of her children, Aleena jumped out of tradition and answered back.

"who was the unfortunate?" the queen asked back to the crier, using a tone to her voice to show that she is worried

"The suspect was unidentified, it was believed to be associated with your son, Prince Sonic, maybe even him himself" the crier informed the queen

"the prophecy was never accomplished" Aleena thought in her head and the words circled her head and throughout the day it haunted her that Sonic is potentially dead. Hours later while trying to eat dinner prepared for her by high quality chef's, she stood up in a way she is going to make an announcement at the table, as soon as she has stood herself up she fainted, falling onto the floor hitting her head on the table knocking her out on the spot. This triggered a disastrous flashback in her mind while everyone around attempted to help out the unconscious queen.

[Flashback, 20 years ago]

"but why must I follow the tradition, all I want is to stand and raise my children" Aleena claimed her wishes towards the Oracle of Delphius who stood before her

"I'm sorry Aleena, but the prophecy states that your children must be separated in order for them to become great rulers, you did the same and look where you are" the oracle stated before he took a baby Sonia from her cot and looked upon the young female hedgehog seeing into her future of how she will rule the mobian world.

"ok, but make sure that all go to a good high-class home, Send Sonia to Lady Windermere, she'll love it there. Manic can go to the town crier, but Sonic however, you make sure he goes to the right place" Aleena made her command and gave her 3 children a medallion each, she looked down at her children with tears in her eyes and give a message, "Remember this you three, there's something missing, something's not quite right, And I can feel it calling, to me every night" before the oracle took them away as Aleena could only watch on as royal tradition breaks her heart

Aleena continued to sing the song as she watched her children being taken away from her, she muttered on within small sobs with tears rolling down her face "A little voice inside, tells me someone is out there, And I must never give up, Searching everywhere". The flashback started to fade away to Aleena waking up back where she fainted, right at the table

[Flashback over]

"My Queen, are you well?" one of the guards asked the queen as she awoke from the flashback

"Get me the Oracle" Aleena commanded

"On the way my Queen" the guard replied assisting the queen up from the floor and through into a relaxation room, meanwhile he gave the queen's command and forwarded it onto a messenger who will let the Oracle of Delphius know he has been summoned by the queen.

An hour passes before the Oracle arrives at the castle, not looking a day younger than he did 20 years ago in the flashback, he proceeds through the castle towards Aleena's relaxation room where the queen currently is

"you summoned me my queen" the oracle said out load knowing Aleena is nearby awaiting the oracle to show up, the oracle proceeds into the room where the queen awaits

"I'm sure you heard that Station Square was attacked, I fell into a panic worrying about Sonic, fearing the worst" Aleena let her fears be known towards the oracle

"There's no need for your fear Aleena, the prophecy has been reached, you 3 children have grown to be worthy rulers of Mobotropolis, with the recent attack on Station Square being associated with Robotnik, I think it's time" The Oracle told the Queen, "you three children are none of the unfortunate, and are all still alive"

"It's Time, we must set off quickly before darkness falls across the land, I can trust you to know the status of my Children" Aleena announced to the oracle, and Aleena put on her royal gown and with the Oracle, headed towards a Royal carriage and ordered the driver in the Direction of Station Square, it should take them 25 minutes to get there.

[91 Green Hill Lane]

Any normal day was occurring within the hedgehog household, whilst Sonic was at work for the day at his Freedom Fighter tree base, Sonia and Manic were made completely unemployed from the Station Square attacks, although Sonia is able to at least keep in her design work although not being paid or even leaving the house, Manic has nothing and usually playing the games consoles owned by the trio when he is not either at a gig or out with his girlfriend Blaze.

And nothing was different, Sonia was in the kitchen looking at the limited food the trio currently have and thinking on what to make with what she has, Manic was also helping out with housework and cleaning Sonic's room, but soon both hedgehog's stop working when they both hear a knock on the door.

Sonia being the closest went to answer the door while Manic made his way down from Sonic's room in order to see who was at the door alongside his sister, only for the two hedgehog's to get the shock of their life.

"Mom" both Sonia and Manic said simultaneously as they observed their Queen mother standing outside the house.

"Sonia, Manic hello, Where's Sonic?" Aleena greeted her children

"Working" Manic quickly answered knowing the state of the said hedgehog's bedroom

"Well, come in mother" Sonia and Manic got out of the way from standing in the doorway in order to let their mother into the house, followed by the Oracle

"Listen Sonia and Manic, from meeting with the Oracle earlier today, we both can see that the prophecy has been lifted, you have become responsible adults without the help of our mother, and with me receiving terrible news of attacks in this city I have taken it upon myself to bring you three back home" Aleena announced to her children, although not Sonic.

Sonia and Manic were shocked into silence, the mission they first set out on over 10 years ago when the siblings first met had now finally been accomplished, and can finally head back to the place they can rule alongside their mother.

With a simple clap of her hands, Aleena's workers make their way into the house and start packing everything that the hedgehog's own starting the transition of the moving, Sonia and Manic are still silenced by the turn of events and are helped out to the royal carriage by their mother who joined them in the carriage thus starting the family reunion of the hedgehogs with their mother.

In only a matter of minutes pass until the workers are starting to come out of the house with various boxes to pack into the storage container to transport back to Mobotropolis.

[19:00]

4 hours since Sonia and Manic left the small house in Green Hill Lane, unknown about the move was the only hedgehog who wasn't affected by the attacks, Sonic, so when he finally gets home from the Freedom Fighter's secret base, and walks up the driveway towards the front door, he finds nothing. Accept one note stuck on the door.

"Dear Sonic T Hedgehog, the prophecy has been lifted and have taken it upon myself to bring you home, meet me at the Mobotropolis castle, your brother and sister are waiting for you, love mom" Sonic read outload, and almost the same reaction to what Sonia and Manic had much earlier, and after reading the note to himself over and over again to see if it is true. And soon he puts his key under the doormat and raced towards Mobotropolis, his new home

THE END

Sonic, Sonia and Manic have now moved towards the city of Mobotropolis to rule alongside their mother, or do they, and what about their friends in the damaged city, find out next week

Next Time on Endless Possibilities: Rouge it hit with a surprise


	3. A Surprise for the Commander

Endless Possibilities Season 2 Episode 3: A Surprise for the commander

The City of Mobotropolis was in mandatory celebration with the return of Aleena's Children to the palace, showing the new growth for the royal city, which had already started to grow since the Station Square disaster, one of which being the relocation area for the Guardian Units of Nations

Run by the Commander, Rouge the Bat, the organisation works on protecting the land of evil, with constant monetarisation of the Mystic Ruins and Bygone island where the infamous evil Dr Ivo Robotnik has been known to base himself, often GUN will receive a threat warning from the Freedom Fighters Protection Group if a case has gotten out of hand and need military operation, or Sonic has lost his Chilli Dogs. Either way, GUN has always been a reliable source since Rouge took over the operation 3 Years ago. The time where Eggman had made a new sidekick for himself.

That sidekick that Eggman made was now walking alongside time traveller Silver into the new base for a tour around the area, and greeted by the commander herself.

"Morning boys, see your nice and early" Rouge greeted the two agents

"Well living with a Chao does get you up at the crack of dawn" Red commented while scratching the back of his head

"Well, all were gonna do today guys is show you two the base here in Mobotropolis, give you two an id badge so you can get in without having to have Charline let you in, and then whatever" Rouge explained to the two agents and escorted the two into the building to start off her search

Red and Silver have been partners for the time Red became part of GUN, now stretching on to 3 years from this day. Becoming the best of friends in their partnership as they work as teammates to uncover secrets unknown to others and use the secrets to solve a case, Silver the Hedgehog was born many years in the future but was bought back in time on a mission that could end the world, the kill Sonic the Hedgehog, soon Silver found out the consequences of his actions and did not proceed with his mission, and stayed in the past to rebuild his image, now acting as a detective for GUN, he has been joined with Red, Code Red may only be 3 years old, but he has a history already as large as silvers, made as a clone of Shadow to obliterate GUN and help Eggman take over, soon the hedgehog was corrected and turned against his creator, he joined GUN then and partnered Silver in a detective case, soon finding that the two work together well Rouge decided to make them partners.

The base had the basic stuff that the old base had, endless halls of holding cells, inbuilt cafeteria from BigNFroggy's, high-spec bathrooms and large gaming zone. Which Rouge was able to cover pretty quickly in the tour. The largest part of the base was always the launch pad, containing the GUN spaceship, the Grey Typhoon, and from the launch pad is the Medical bay and a staircase which leads to Rouge's main office.

While inside the cafeteria however, the new tanoy system was given a show off when Rouge was called to her office urgently, meaning Rouge has to run to her office leaving Red and Silver in the cafeteria, so the best of mates order their breakfast.

The tour was short lived, as soon as rouge got to her office she can clearly see why she was called up, an unknown caller was attempting to contact GUN from a distant planet. Rouge takes her seat at her desk and makes herself look more presentable as the camera's activate and Rouge can talk with the caller through video messaging.

While Rouge was upstairs in the call, GUN's new environment expert Amy Rose arrived along with Freedom Fighter Sally Acorn, both girls heading in the direction of Rouge's office and not spotted by the two snacking agents in BigNFroggy's, it is only the second time Amy Rose has been associated with GUN in her lifetime, the first time being soon after 2001 with the troubles of Project Shadow and Metal Sonic's overturn in 2003. Meanwhile Sally works alongside Sonic the Hedgehog at the Freedom Fighters Protection group, focusing on the surveillance of area's in the Mystic Ruins. Both girls being great friends with Rouge, and they have just come to have some fun

Inside the office however, Rouge wasn't in the mood for fun having. The video message was over and Rouge was in the first stages of preparing her space crew to take flight within a couple of hours.

"Come on Rouge, planning for space flight can wait for half an hour, let's have some fun" Sally attempted to persuade Rouge into having some fun and a break from work for a small amount of time

"I would love to girls, but I have a job to do, just to say, I grew up" Rouge told both girls in the office

"Well then Grow back down again, screw all the work for just a sec" Amy and Sally shouted to the commander before grabbing two of Rouge's pen-holders and using them as microphones.

 **Amy/Sally: You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen**

Rouge spots the plan Sally and Amy had and keeping to her professional standard, puts her head in her hands while Sally and Amy attempt to get the bat into a dancing mood

 **Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king**

 **Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...**

Amy and Sally aim for the commander's dresser and pull out some of Rouge's clothes and put them on themselves, meanwhile the plan happens to be working with Rouge starting to tap her foot and soon breaks her professional image and jumps in the air as the chorus starts ****

 **You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only 17  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh Yea  
Rouge/Sally: You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen**

All three girls run out of the office and through the GUN headquarters to the Cafeteria where Red, Silver and Knuckles were chatting about men stuff, only to be bombarded by the Dancing Queen of Mobotropolis

 **Rouge: You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Rouge/Amy/Sally: Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...**

The girl gang had made their way outside the base and into the royal streets of Mobotropolis, attracting all the female workers in the city to stop and join the dancing party.

 **You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen  
digging the Dancing Queen  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen**

[Hours later] [Medical Bay]

"Alright crew kabbotech, as per usual and I'm pretty sure you have heard this speech many times before, but it is mandatory that I must give you these instructions, this is the Medical examination in test your body for any abnormality's that could stop you from going to space and to the planet of kabbotech, I am your doctor this evening and will be conducting the tests to see if you are all space ready" the GUN doctor announced to the crew of 6 starting the medical examination.

Crew Kabbotech consists of 6 members, Commander Rouge as always will take control of the mission and held reasonable for anything that goes on in the mission, joining the commander is Agent Silver the Hedgehog, followed by Environmental expert Amy Rose and Weapon Expert and former police Sargent Shadow the Hedgehog. Miles "Tails" Prower joins the crew along with E-123 Omega for their various expertise. All crew members have met the mandatory requirements in order to take the test.

And soon it is all done, all members regroup in the waiting room and await the results to see if all are space-ready for the mission, Omega being a robot was just given a robot-service in order to be space ready while the other members went to do the tests, the test consisting of both Blood and Urine samples as well and a reflex test and mandatory sight and hearing tests. And soon the doctor has done with the tests and heads to the waiting room to give the news.

"Commander Rouge, please come through to the test results please" the doctor announced, making Rouge feel slightly nervous about the results.

"Commander, you might want to have a look at this" the doctor told the commander as she pointed towards the screen showing her results, indicating there is something wrong and she is not space-ready for the mission.

"What" Rouge exclaimed as she looked at the screen, showing the abnormality. "It can't be, we used the, oh god" Rouge soon realised what the situation was about and put her head in her hands when she came to realise the result.

"Sorry Commander, this results are 99.9% accurate in their readings, and the test was done multiple times, honestly I do not know how to put this news through to you." The doctor told the bat

"well, looks like mission kabbotech will have to be cancelled, put you're the expert and knowing this I must not go into space, thanks doc" Rouge walked out of the results room and back into the waiting room to give the news of the cancelation and the reason behind it.

Back in the waiting room, all 5 other members were watching the door waiting for the commander to return with her results, and got the shock of a lifetime when she returned.

"Alright crew Kabbotech, the mission will have to be unfortunately cancelled" the commander announced to the crew, "and a pretty big reason why"

"Why is that Rouge?" Amy asked outload

"well Amy, I have failed the test because, I'm Pregnant" Rouge announced to the group.

THE END

 **Next Time on Endless Possibilities: New Rose's.**


	4. The Remaining Roses

Endless Possibilities Season 2 Episode 4: The Remaining Roses

Once a year over the pristine ancient Never lake, a small planet known as "Little Planet" visits for one month, and since 1993, one event has plagued it's once peaceful surrounding. All at the hands of Dr Robotnik. And tragedy was destined for that day and one small family was split apart never to see each other again. The family that was once the Rose family.

On the tragic 1993 day, 8-year-old Amy disobeyed her mother and ran towards Little Planet in efforts to meet her hero, and whist Amy was away, a metallic duplicate of the Hero of Mobius found the hedgehog family and attacked the building, with Robotnik-branded Swat-bots entering and taking each member of the small hedgehog family into a robot sizing machine, cementing the end of the Rose family. Leaving Young Amy to be the only one left of the Roses.

The mark this event every year, Amy returns to her former home which is now a patch of grass alongside Hero Sonic the Hedgehog to pay her tribute to her lost family, looking up towards the peaceful Little Planet and what once happened on board. And with the recent cancelation of space flight kabbotech, Amy has another day to return to Little planet and Never lake to remember that one time she disobeyed her mother.

The lake was as pristine and clean as ever, and Little Planet still stood in place sparkling in colour of the exotic plant life that is native to the small planet, Amy had once again returned to the area alongside Sonic the Hedgehog once again, expecting nothing different to come out of the visit.

The clearest sign of the Robotnik captivity is the remains of the mountain which held the chain which Robotnik used to keep Little Planet in place, a place Sonic always visits to take in his most complicated victory to date.

"I may say this every year Sonic, but if I hadn't deliberately disobeyed my mother and followed you onto the planet, I would have been dead, like the rest of them" Amy recalls her lucky escape from metal Sonic

"It is lucky Amy, and you always say it" Sonic replied

Both hedgehogs walked from the hill overlooking the lake and Little Planet to the small patch of grass that the house that the Rose household once lived in stood, with a bright pink rose from Little Planet standing in memorial of each member of the Rose Family, every year Amy will bring an extra Rose to continue to pay her respect for the lost family.

"if only the time stones had not been shattered when you defeated Eggman that day" Amy murmured to herself while planting the new rose into the patch of grass

Sonic however, stood beside Amy looking up towards the vast Little Planet, remembering the events of the day, starting a flashback to his adventure, only interrupted with a call from Tails

[on phone]

"Hey Tails, how is it being the fresh prince of Qwintville?" Sonic joked towards his friend

"you're never going to stop that joke are you, not I know how Vector feels, Anyway Sonic I just got news about Rouge" Tails told Sonic over the phone

"Yea I heard about that one"

"No this is different to her being pregnant, she claims to have restored a Time stone that was shattered when Eggman attacked Little Planet" Tails told the hedgehog

"Really, man I got to see this, but I can't exactly leave Amy here without anyone, you know where Red is?" Sonic asked

"I have no idea, but I bet he is with Silver in the Dreamcast Bunker"

"He's be here as soon as I mention Amy and alone in the same sentence, Don't get in a fight now, otherwise your mom will get scared" Sonic joked as he ended the call

[end call]

"you will not stop that joke Sonic, all because Tails' mother got scared about hearing about Station Square and moved Tails to Qwintville" Amy said in a disapproving tone, "Anyway if you have to go, just go"

Amy has already done the honours of texting Red while Sonic was on the phone and just a second later, Sonic gets a tap on the shoulder. And he was there

"Ah Great, have fun you two" Sonic said before running in the direction of Mobotropolis.

With Sonic gone, Red and Amy were left in the iconic spot. And as Red looked around the area, he spotted what looked to be Sonic in the background, but the colour was off, more Pink like Amy rather than Sonic's iconic blue. Seeing this suspicion, he alerts Amy who then also sees the figure coming towards the two, promoting Amy to get up and almost prepare for a battle. Even more so when the figure seems to split in two.

At this point the two figures had spotted both Red and Amy, both paused in their movement, and continued on towards them. Neither knew what was about to happen.

A minute passed before the two suspicious figures had arrived at the scene, both mobian's were identical, Same build as Sonic but the same pink fur colour as Amy. One wore a Green shirt with an 'S' imprinted on the front with Orange shorts on, the other wore a Red shirt with a 'B' imprinted on the front with White Shorts on.

"so are you guy's friends of the family?" the first hedgehog asked

"urrr, no" Red answered

"ok, well not to start on the wrong foot here, I'm Spencer Rose…" the first hedgehog answered before

"Spencer, Barry?" Amy cut in hearing the first name of the first hedgehog

Both hedgehog's looked at each other as both their names had just been called out by Amy, realising that it may be their long lost Sister ahead of them they bother ask "Amy?"

"oh my god, you survived" Amy released in a joy of happiness

"Amy, oh my goodness, you're here" Barry let out in joy as all three Rose Siblings jumped into a large hug as the long lost brothers and reunited with their long lost sister after many years apart. Resulting in a flow of happy emotions.

After about a minute of hugging between the siblings, the catch up sequence was starting, most likely to take the whole journey from Never lake to the Rabbit household where Amy and Red are currently living.

"So Amy, what on earth have for been up to?" Spencer asked

"Well Spencer, this is a very long story, after I left to chase Sonic on Little Planet, he saved me from the downpour of Robotnik's plan, we also now refer to him as Eggman, and I joined the freedom fighters, only recently I left them and joined GUN" Amy points out her doings since 1993, "That job is where I met this guy right here" pointing out Red who was walking alongside her

"so don't mind me asking but, how did you two come to be together if I say that correctly?" Barry wondered why Red was around Amy and what the deal is between the two suspecting a relationship

"Station Square Music Awards" Red quickly answered and looked to Amy to continue the sentence

"I was sad that day and he clearly saw me and took me off my feet. 4 months ago now" Amy continued

"I Remember the song, Dance with me Tonight" Red recalls the song that he sang at the time he got Amy's heart

"You're a singer then?" Barry wondered

"well I do it as a hobby" Red quickly answered back

"cool, me and Spencer do quite a bit, wanna hear?"

"Take it away boys" Amy answered, wanting to hear what her brothers can come up with knowing the past selves of them.

"Well, you asked for it"

 **Barry Rose: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
Spencer Rose: She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

 **Both: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

 **So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**

 **Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

 **S: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

 **B: The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.**

 **Both: Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

 **Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

"Nice one guys" Red and Amy both clapped at both brothers for their performance, "How about a little jam as we continue our journey ay"

"Why not, find some way of passing the time"

 **Red: Just shoot for the stars**

 **If it feels right**

 **And aim for my heart**

 **If you feel like**

 **And take me away and make it OK**

 **I swear I'll behave**

 **Barry: You wanted control**

 **So we waited**

 **I put on a show**

 **Now I make it**

 **You say I'm a kid**

 **My ego is big**

 **I don't give a damn**

 **And it goes like this**

 **All: Take me by the tongue**

 **And I'll know you**

 **Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

 **And I'll show you**

 **All the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I don't need to try to control you**

 **Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

 **With them moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **Spencer: Maybe it's hard**

 **When you feel like you're broken and scarred**

 **Nothing feels right**

 **But when you're with me**

 **I'll make you believe**

 **That I've got the key**

 **Red: Oh**

 **Barry: So get in the car**

 **We can ride it**

 **Wherever you want**

 **Get inside it**

 **Red: And you want to steer**

 **But I'm shifting gears**

 **I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)**

 **And it goes like this (Uh)**

 **All: Take me by the tongue**

 **And I'll know you (Uh)**

 **Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

 **And I'll show you**

 **All the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)**

 **Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

 **With them moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger (Amy: Yeah yeah)**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **Amy: You wanna know how to make me smile**

 **Take control, own me just for the night**

 **And if I share my secret**

 **You're gonna have to keep it**

 **Nobody else can see this**

 **So watch and learn**

 **I won't show you twice**

 **Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right**

 **But if I share my secret**

 **You're gonna have to keep it**

 **Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)**

 **All: And it goes like this**

 **Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)**

 **And I'll know you**

 **Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

 **And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)**

 **All the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **(Oh, yeah)**

 **I don't need to try to control you**

 **Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

 **With them moves like Jagger**

 **Barry: I've got the moves like Jagger**

 **Spencer: I've got the moves like Jagger**

THE END

Long Lost siblings finally reunited

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Just about got this chapter out on time, been a hard week for me being ill and breaking up with someone within days of each other, but I just got my head concentrated and got this chapter out in time.**

 **Next Time on Endless Possibilities: The Queen's ABBA**


End file.
